Living With Monsters
by DarknessEclipse342
Summary: I don't like my name, I am called "M". I was sent away to live with complete strangers, because I'm considered to be an out of control teen... But what I didn't expected is that I'll be living with CreepyPasta characters, and I didn't expected them to be real! OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stood there outside my house, it was dark, it was 5 o'clock in the morning.

The black car parked in my driveway to take me away to live somewhere else with strangers.

The driver is tall, around 6'1 to 6'3, he is an African American, his black hair was shaved and he wore sunglasses to hide his eyes even though the sun hasn't come up yet.

My mother stood outside in her bathrobe while dad stood 6 feet away from my mother..

I could tell he didn't want me to be sent away to a place that I didn't know.  
I watched my stepmom, she had a sad grim face, her brown eyes widely looking around.

The cops that were here, were guarding the door so my step dad can't come out of the house that I used to live in.

My mother came forward to wrap me into a hug, I didn't move nor did I react.

"It's going to be okay sweetie. You'll see." My mother said to me.

I didn't speak, I just stared ahead of me, with my dull hazel brown eyes on the black car.

I heard my mother sigh as she let go of me.

I don't show any emotion as she left to stand next to the other cop here.

I saw my step-dad standing in the window of the living room.

Then my dad came towards me and he opened his arms wide and gave me a crushing bear hug.

"My little girl, everything is going to be fine, we're going to fix this." my dad said.

My step mother came over and gave me a tight hug as well, I could smell her perfume.

It smell like lilies and a mix of citrus.

I could feel the tears from her tears and my father's tears.

The driver put by black suitcase into the back of the trunk, alerting that it is time to go.

"We must leave if you want to arrive on time." The driver said.

I nodded, across my body was a my blue bag..

I had my sketch pad that I bought before I left here, along with my PRISMACOLOR pencils, with a pack of # 2 pencils along with a few books also with a journal.

The driver open the back seat for me, and I slide into the dark car.

The windows were tinted, so nobody can see me.

I had my coffee mug that my father had gotten me in my hand filled with the sweet taste of coffee with milk.

It felt nice to be inside the car and away from the coldness, the car was warm.

The driver came back again this time he was sitting in the driver's seat in front of me.

I'd already had buckled my seatbelt across me.

My blue bag beside me, with my sketch pad.

I looked out the window watching the car as it slowly began to drive away from my neighborhood and my town where I grew up for 12 years, to be only be sent away at the age of 16.

"You should probably get some more sleep, this is going to be a long drive." the driver said to me.

My dull hazel brown eyes stared at his back of his seat then I nodded my head quietly.

Closing my eyes to go to sleep again.

 **… 2 HOURS LATER …**

I open my eyes to be blinded by the bright light of the sun.

I blinked my eyes as they started to adjust to the brightness.

It was around 7 in the morning, I looked out the window, staring out into the fields of wildflowers and huge trees.

This area was familiar to me, I guess we aren't in unfamiliar land yet.

The driver looked at me in the mirror.

I could see his eyes, they were dark brown, stern like but almost like a fatherly figure type of eyes.

I nodded my head, and turn and grabbed my blue bag, slipping my hand into the bag to find something to do.

I pulled out one of my books that I liked.

The book is called "The Killing Woods" by Lucy Christopher, on page 5.

We didn't stopped for a while and I look around, seeing that I still had my coffee mug in it's cup holder.

I stared at it then picked up and found it to still to be warm, I loved it..

I brought it up to my lips to take a long sip of the warm liquid.

The driver turned into a gas station, where the gas station had a shop.

I got out,deciding that it would be a good idea to go to the bathroom while we are getting gas.

"M, here is some money buy us some lunch, I want a turkey sandwich. Get whatever you like." The driver told me.

I nodded and quickly walked into the shop.

I spotted the bathroom and went over to go to the bathroom.

After that was over and my hands cold and clammy from washing my hands.

I went over to pick up a turkey sandwich for the driver, then I looked over the sandwiches looking for something that appeals to me, I picked up a tuna fish sandwich and went over and got two bottle waters.

I walked over to the checkout line, to buy the food.

I looked over to my left to see that there weren't many people, which I enjoy a lot.

It was my turn and I handed over the sandwiches and water bottles, then handed the money to the cashier to buy the food.

The cashier had a huge fake smile on her face, she didn't seem to like anyone really, guessing by her age she might be a person with antisocial.

I gave her 3 dollars as a tip, she seem to like getting the 3 dollar tip.

I walked out with the sandwiches and water bottles in a bag.

The driver was already in his car waiting for me.

I got into the back seat and handed the sandwiches over, he took the sandwiches, and grabbed the turkey sandwich and also grabbed one of the water bottles.

He took a bite and threw back the back to me, so I can get my sandwich.

He began driving with a sandwich in his hand.  
I looked around, I had no idea which state I was in or if I was in the same state that I was from.

I stared out the window as I watch some small houses, with some with tall grasses and weeds growing out front.

Some of these house were falling apart.

I looked at them with interest, I wanted to get out of the car and investigate the abandoned houses on the side of the road.  
Then I looked over to see one of the house had yellow tape around it with police officers moving around.

A small group of reporters surrounding the build trying to get answers from the police officers.

Then we began moving into an area where all I could see were huge Mansions.

I looked at each mansion, each one were different…

They were pretty but we kept on moving past them.

Then the driver began to slow down the car, then he came to a complete stop.

I looked outside to see a dirt pathway leading out into the forest.

I looked at them.  
The driver got out and let me out of the back seat.

"We're here." the driver said as he open the trunk to get my suitcase.

I nodded but i didn't look at him, I was looking at the dirt pathway.

As soon as my suitcase was out, the driver got into his car and drove off fast.

Now I was standing alone in the road.

I grabbed my suitcase and began walking across the street towards my new home that I'm going to live in.

I didn't know what the house looks like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello readers, thank you for the review, now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Creepypasta, but I do own this story and the ideas... and my OC.**

 **Chapter 2:**

I walked up the pathway, the dirt then began to become a deer passing way.

I found it odd but I kept on walking.

Third way up to the house, I felt tired.

But with the woods being unknown to me, I didn't want to stop and rest.

I kept on walking, then I saw a gate.

The gate was huge, it was black and made out of iron.

The gate had some rust on it from the weather and the gate were sharp.

I looked at them and noticing that the gates doors weren't close.

But wide open as if they were suspecting someone to come.

I walked into the gates and I saw that the grass was neat, and there was a flower garden.

There was a long path towards the front door that was twice or maybe more bigger than the other mansions…

Something odd caught my eyes.

Sitting on the stairs in front enterance was a dog.

But the dog was red and black, with huge blues eyes reminding me of a huskie…

But it had a huge grin across it's face, showing his teeth…

I didn't feel creeped out by the dog, even though he had a creepy smile on his face.

He seemed to wag his tail at me, as I slowly began to approach the mansion.

He didn't bark as I manage to get to the front steps…

I walked the steps and put my hand out to have the dog smell my hand.

He licked it and then stood up and pawed at the door.

Suddenly the door open, surprising me a little.

"Hello, you must be M." a man said, his face was covered in the shadow.

But I could tell he was the owner of the house.

Suddenly a giant figure appeared behind the man.  
I saw thing long arms with white pale hands, and long legs.

I couldn't see his face, but he was really tall around 7'1 or 7'2…

"Ah Slenderman, why don't you help our guest with her luggage.

"Oh where are my manners, please come in." The man said.

I enter the mansion, it was quite big and then I looked up.

It was Slenderman, he was tall and his suit was on him as usual.

"Wait… Slenderman…" I said.

"Yes that is Slenderman." A little girl's voice said.

I looked down to see a girl with long wavy brown hair with green eyes.

She was holding a teddy bear and her head had red stains on it. I could smell blood.

She looked to be around eight years old.  
"My name is Sally and this is Mr. Bear." Sally said as she held up the teddy bear arms up.

I smiled and took the bear's little paw and gave it a little hand shake.

I could feel my head become dizzy…

"Calm down… " I thought to myself as I stared around the house..

Suddenly the door burst open and there was two figures.

One was male and the other one was female.

They were loud and arguing about something.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" The female said, her hair was long and black, her skin was really pale, and she was wearing black lipstick…

The male next to her had a long scar across his mouth, making a large smile to be permanently place on his face, his skin was also very pale.

He had blue eyes and he began to yell.  
"BITCH LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! YOU RUINED MY KILL BY SHOWING UP! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The man yelled.

"OH NO, YOU THINK I WOULD FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING SOMEONE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY AND THAT YOU ARE SUCH AN COLD HEARTED ASSHOLE! FUCK YOU JEFF!" The girl shouted at him.  
I notice that both of them were covered in cuts and scrapes.

The girl had fewer cuts than the guy.

She had a tight black dress on her and she was wearing black heels with a white necklace around her neck.

The guy looked like he was in a fight, he was covered in blood, not only that his sweatshirt was stained in blood, and he wore black skinny jeans and black boots

He had shoulder length black hair that was spiked...

I stared at them for a minute and looked at the owner and then at slenderman.

"Okay this is just fucking weird… Creepypasta characters are real…" I said out loud.

Suddenly the arguing pair turned their heads in my direction.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH!" The guy yelled, who was called Jeff by the girl.

Sally looked at me with a smile.

"Of course we are real." Sally said as she hold her teddy bear close to her chest.

"HEY DON'T JUST IGNORE ME, BITCH!" Jeff shouted.

I saw his knife and I reacted quickly.

I grabbed his arm and quickly bend it into a arm hold.

"Jeff we already told you that there is going to be a new person to our family." Slenderman voice said softly.

"Can I kill her.." Jeff said.

"NO!" Slenderman said in a dark voice.

I let his arm go and watch as he stood up.

He was tall, around 6'3…

"Slenderman way don't you go and prepare dinner. Hey Sally dear why don't you take M to her room for us so she can unpack and relax and rest before meeting everyone else." The owner said.

"YAY! Follow me M! I'll show you to your room!" Sally shouted as her small hand grabbed my hand and began dragging me up the stairs.

* * *

 **Please review and if you got questions let me known in reviews or PM them to... :)**


End file.
